sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Лаборатория ядов советских спецслужб
Лаборатория ядов советских спецслужб, также известная как Лаборатория 1WSL: Следы фабрики ядов при КГБ в отравлении Ющенко, Лаборатория 12 и 'Камера', было секретным объектом советских спецслужб по производству различных ядов. Фабрика ядов КГБ: От Ленина до Летвиненко, Радио «Свобода», интервью с Борисом Володарским (Россия) - Английская версияНаш «доктор Смерть»The Russian Biological Weapons Program: Vanished or Disappeared? by Dany Shoham and Ze'ev Wolfson, Critical Reviews in Microbiology, Volume 30, Number 4, October-December 2004, pp. 241-261.An Obscure Weapon of the Cold War Edges Into the Limelight, by Gretchen Vogel, Science, Vol. 302, pp. 222 - 223Re-Evaluating Russia's Biological Weapons Policy, as Reflected in the Criminal Code and Official Admissions: Insubordination Leading to a President's Subordination] by Jan T. Knoph; Kristina S. Westerdahl. Critical Reviews in Microbiology, Volume 32, Issue 1 January 2006 , pages 1 - 13 Хронология *1921: Первая лаборатория ядов советских спецслужб была создана под названием "Специальное управление". Его возглавил профессор медицины Игнатий Казаков, по приказу Павла Судоплатова. Вадим Д. Бирштейн. Извращение знаний: Правдивая история советской науки. Westview Press (2004) ISBN 0-813-34280-5. *1926: Лаборатория перешла под руководство Генриха Ягоды, заместителя председателя ОГПУ Вячеслава Менжинского, который стал главой НКВД в 1934 году после смерти Менжинского. В 1934 году "Камера" находилась по адресу Варсонофьевский переулок, 11, в двух шагах от главного здания КГБ. * 20 февраля 1939: Объект переименовывают в «Лаборатория 1», его возглавляет Григорий Майрановский. C 1939 года по март 1953 лаборатория находилась под непосредственным руководством главы НКВД Лаврентия Берии и его заместителя Всеволода Меркулова. *21 декабря 1951: Григория Майрановского арестовывают в связи с арестом Виктора Абакумова, что предположительно, было частью плана Сталина убрать начальника НКВД Лаврентия Берию. *14 марта 1953: Объект переименован в «Лаборатория 12». В. Наумов становится вновь назначенным руководителем. Лаврентий Берия и Всеволод Меркулов были казнены после смерти Сталина. Почти сразу после чего, руководитель лаборатории от НКВД, Павел Судоплатов получил длительный срок тюремного заключения. *1978: переходит в ведомство «Главного следственного института специальных технологий» в рамках контроля первого главного управления КГБ *'В настоящее время': несколько лабораторий службы внешней разведки РФ, (со штаб-квартирой в Ясеневе под Москвой), несут ответственность за "создание биологического и токсинного оружия для тайных операций на Западе" Александр Кузьминов Биологический Шпионаж: специальные операции советской и русской внешней разведки на Западе, Greenhill Books, 2006, ISBN 1-853-67646-2 http://www.calitreview.com/Interviews/int_kouzminov_8013.htm. Лаборатория ядов №12, Мартин Сиксмиф, The Sunday Times, April 8, 2007 Эксперименты над людьми Майрановский и его коллеги проверяли ряд смертоносных ядов на заключенных ГУЛАГа ( "врагах народа"), в том числе горчичный газ, рицин, дигитоксин и многие другие. Целью экспериментов была выработка такого вкуса и запаха химического вещества, который нельзя было бы обнаружить после вскрытия. Тестовые яды выдавались жертвам во время еды или питья, как "лекарство" Наконец, был разработан препарат с заданными свойствами, под кодовым названием C-2 Согласно показаниям свидетелей, жертва менялась физически, уменьшалась в росте, быстро слабела, становилась спокойной и тихой, после чего умирала в течение пятнадцати минут. Майрановский приводил в лабораторию людей различного физического состояния и возраста, с тем чтобы иметь более полное представление о воздействии каждого яда. "Судоплатов и Эйтингон утверждали спецсредства яды только если они был проверены на людях", в соответствии с показаниями Михаила Филимонова. Всеволод Меркулов заявил, что эти эксперименты были одобрены начальником НКВД Лаврентием Берией. Сам же Берия в показаниях, данных 28 августа 1953 года, после ареста, заявил: "Я отдал приказ Майрановскому проводить эксперименты на людях, приговоренных к высшей мере наказания, но это была не моя идея". В качестве дополнительного эксперимента, Майрановский лично казнил людей ядами, под руководством Павла Судоплатова. Советская история отравлений Борис Соколов grani.ru Известные жертвы *Один из лидеров Русского общевоинского союза, генерал Александр Кутепов был одурманен наркотиками и похищен в Париже в 1930 году. Он умер от сердечного приступа в связи с передозировкой введённых ему наркотиков. *Один из лидеров Белого движения, русский генерал Евгений Миллер, был одурманен наркотиками и были похищены в Париже в 1937 году. Он был казнен позже в России. *Абрам Слуцкий, руководитель советской внешней разведки (ГУГБ) был отравлен синильной кислотой добавленной ему в чай в 1938 году. *Архиепископ Теодор Ромжа украинской католической церкви был убит в 1947 году путем инъекций яда кураре, предоставленным Майрановским и введенным медсестрой, которая была агентом МГБ. *В 1978 году болгарский писатель и диссидент Георгий Марков был убит в Лондоне с помощью крошечных гранул отравленных рицином; необходимое оборудование для данной операции было изготовлено в этой лабораторииChristopher Andrew and Vasili Mitrokhin, The Mitrokhin Archive: The KGB in Europe and the West, Gardners Books (2000), ISBN 0-14-028487-7. В телевизионной программе Discovery Channel о шпионском снаряжении под названием "The Ultimate Spy," специалист по истории шпионажа Х. Кайт Мелтон указал, что после того, как болгарская тайная полиция решила убить Маркова, специалисты из лаборатории КГБ дали болгарам выбор между двумя методами убийства, либо измазать Маркова ядовитой модификацией желатина или же применить гранулы с ядом, как это и было сделано в конце концов. *Попытка отравления второго президента Афганистана Хафизуллы Амина была предпринята 13 декабря 1979 года. Сотруднику восьмого департамента КГБ Миталину Талыбову (кодовое имя САБИР) удалось проникнуть в президентский дворец Амина в качестве шеф-повара. Однако Амин поменял свою еду, как будто ожидая, что его могут отравить, в результате чего, его зять серьезно заболел, и по иронии судьбы, был доставлен в больницу в Москве.Vasili Mitrokhin and Christopher Andrew, The World Was Going Our Way: The KGB and the Battle for the Third World, Basic Books (2005) hardcover, 677 pages ISBN 0-465-00311-7 Предполагаемые жертвы Планируемые жертвы Интересные факты Когда Владимир Ленин попросил Сталина дать ему яд, он, вероятно, имел ввиду яд из этой лаборатории (именуемой тогда как "Специальное управление") См. также *История яда *Список отравлений Примечания Источники *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poison_laboratory_of_the_Soviet_secret_services Категория:Спецслужбы СССР Категория:Эксперименты над людьми в СССР Категория:Научные институты России Категория:Научно-исследовательские институты в Советском Союзе Категория:Токсикология Категория:Биологические военные объекты Категория:Химическое оружие